Falulu
|katakana = ファルルボーカドール|romaji = Faruru Bōkadōru|age = 13 (appearance) 10-11 (biologically, as stated by Unicorn)|Species = Vocal Doll|gender = Female|birthday = 21st of March|Zodiac = Aries|blood = Unknown|Height = 1'70|hair color = Pastel Green|eye color = Greyish Blue|family = Mini Falulu and Garuru|home = PriPara Hills|occupation = Idol Student Council Vice-President|song sang = 0-Week-Old 0-Week-Old Arrange Ver.|brand = Marionette Mu|type = Lovely|seiyuu = Chinatsu Akasaki|singer = Chinatsu Akasaki|manager = Unicorn}}Falulu Vocaldoll(ファルルボーカドール? Faruru Bokadoru) is a Marionette Mu user and her type is Lovely. Falulu is an original PriPara character, and is currently being used by Hanako. If you want to use Falulu for roleplay you'll have to ask one of the users. If you use her without her user's permission you'll get a Warning Ticket. Falulu is also known as Faruru Bokerdole. Appearance Falulu has got calm grey eyes and long curly green hair styled in pigtails. She wears the Heartful MM Cyalume coord after being awakened as usual clothes Before her awakening, she was shorter, her eyes were more colder, she had her hair in thick, braided pigtails. and a tiara with silver headphones. The headphones had ribbons on each side. She is always seen wearing the Marionette Mu brand, a princess-lovely-type brand. Personality Falulu was a mysterious and clueless girl. She didn't know many words and used to ask about everything. Meeting Laala she started to gain self-awareness and this lead her to exchange friend tickets. Falulu collapsed and SoLaMi♥Dressing revived her with the power of the Paradise Coord and the Prism Voice. Falulu lost her robotic voice and started to act like an human, she lost her capacity of copying others and decided to restart from the Sparkling Student rank. She climbed up to Major Class with her comeback performance.. Etymology * Faruru (Falulu): '''Her name is based from the fourth note of the Solfège scale. * '''Bokerdole (Bōkadōru): Her last name is made up of the katakana ボーカドール, which means Vocal Doll. Relationships *'Haruka Bokerdole': they share surnames but aren't relatives. They are best friends and work together at the Student Council. Haruka isn't really experienced on being the President, so she often asks Falulu for help. They're part of the KiSeKi unit and the Falu-Haru duo. *'Milulu': Milulu is a mini-Falulu. They are really close. *'Mirai Tojo': Falulu thinks that Mirai could own the Prism Voice. They're part of the KiSeKi unit. *'Laala Manaka': Falulu admires Laala and wants to become her friend, leading her to snap her Friend Ticket. Laala revived her in the Falulu ComeBack Live. *'Mirei Minami': Mirei tried fixing "Falulu's Non" and revived her in the Falulu ComeBack Live. *'Sophie Hojo': Sophie tried fixing "Falulu's Non" and revived her in the Falulu ComeBack Live,They were part of the Dream Team"Celepara Opera" *'Shion Todo': Shion wanted to help fixing "Falulu's Non" but was stopped and revived her in the Falulu ComeBack Live,They were part of the Dream Team"Celepara Opera" *'Dorothy West': Dorothy tried fixing "Falulu's Non" and revived her in the Falulu ComeBack Live. *'Reona West': Reona helped fixing "Falulu's Non" and revived her in the Falulu ComeBack Live.They were part of the Dream Team"Celepara Opera"after Mikan left the team *'Ajimi Kigi': ??? *[http://pripara-idol-academy.wikia.com/wiki/Hibiki_Shikyoin Hibiki Shikiyoin]: Their relathionship is good, she calls her Mahou-chan and for Hibiki, Falulu is the second person who calls Princess,they were part of the Dream Team"Celepara Opera".At the end of the second season they return to Priparis together with Fuwari and they are still good friend *[[Manaka Non|'Manaka Non']]: She's a fan of Falulu-sama and they get well,. *'Shiratama Mikan': They're relationship is the usual, they're not best friends but don't hate each other,They were part of the Dream team"Celepara Opera" *[http://pripara-idol-academy.wikia.com/wiki/Aroma_Kurosu Kurosu Aroma]: The same as before. *[[Fuwari Midorikaze|'Fuwari Midorikaze']]: After went to Priparis with Hibiki their friendship grew a lot. *[[Gaaruru|'Gaaruru']]:Falulu really cares about Gaaruru,even when she hated singing and dancing(only because she couldn't do it well,like the other Mini Falulu)Falulu never leaved her side and either now,in fact she's very proud that Gaaruru grew so much as an idol Trivia *She has a weird sense of taste, she tastes the opposite of everyone else. *She calls Hibiki "Mahou-chan". *Faruru is a Vocal Doll created inside PriPara. *She has the legendary prism voice. *She is the first idol that did 7 Making Dramas in a stage. *In the anime called PriPara, she's the first vocal doll known. *In the anime she was the second who did the Gold Airy, the first being Hibiki Shikyoin. *In the anime she's the first character to be in Priparis *In the anime she's the second character to do the Platinum Airy, the first being Hibiki. *She has a robot toy that she always bring everywhere,She called it "Falulu's Non". *She likes the red anemones. *After being Awakened, she lost her capacity to copy other people. Category:Vocal Doll Category:Idols Category:Marionette Mu user Category:Student Council members Category:Falulu Vocaldoll Category:Lovely Idol Category:Original PriPara Characters Category:Falu-Haru Category:Prism Voice Category:Hanako Inoue Category:ParaPrincess Category:Unmei Challenge Category:CelePara Opera Company Category:Non-human